mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Chests
Dragon Chests can be harvested or spawned from many objects present in the Dragon world. They can also be found under Evil Fog, or offered as a reward for certain levels. In camp, they are locked and need to be opened with gems. Depending on the object they were harvested from, their appearance and contents changes. They follow the following merge chain: # Dragon Egg Chest # Radiant Egg Chest # Dragon Nest Vault # HUGE Nest Vault Super Nest Vault and Mega Nest Vault can also be obtained but cannot be merged. Merging Dragon Chests Rarity The rarity of chests increases when merging dragon egg chests and when merging dragon nest vaults. So merging three uncommon Dragon Egg Chests will produce a rare Radiant Egg Chest, merging three rare Radiant Egg Chests will produce a rare Dragon Nest Vault and merging three rare Dragon Nest Vaults will produce an epic HUGE Nest Vault. The rarity of chests also varies based on the contents, with chests containing rarer dragon eggs and items being more expensive to open. The current understanding is that the contents, price and rarity of a merged chests depends on the chest that you dragged and dropped when merging. The obvious exploit being that you can use easier to obtain chests as fodder and only one chest of the desired type when attempting to merge, thus maximizing the outcome. Chest Visuals Chests can have one of 4 visuals. Only locked chests with the same appearance can be merged but their contents can vary. Contents of Egg Chests (Cost in Gems) *This list may be incomplete* Chests contents are determined by where they were harvested from. Wooden Chests Stone Chests Purple Padded Chests Red Padded Chests Unknown/Incomplete Tribal DragonsCrimson Dragon EggCrimson Dragon Nest New/Temporary Changes (These chests are all non-mergeable, which distinguishes them from the above chest of the same price) Maximizing Value *WARNING - MATH* If this isn't your thing skip to the end (Conclusion) to see the most efficient/recommended way to open chests. For those of you interested in the stats... *dead silence* ... Read on! Contents of Chests Dragon eggs are the main reason for opening chests, and merged chests contain a higher no. of eggs. * Dragon Egg Chests contain 1 egg, * Radiant Egg Chests contain 4 eggs, * Dragon Nest Vaults contain 1 nest (3-7 eggs) * Huge Nest Vaults contain 3 nests (9-21 eggs) Chests are further split into 6 price bands based on their rarity and contents (which helps identify them). The graph below shows the cost per egg of chests in different price tiers. As you can see, larger chests tend to cost more on average. Although larger chests can be as cheap as smaller ones, this is unlikely and crucially, they have a much greater range in price, meaning they could be much, much more expensive. This graph replaces previous ones that concluded that merging chests was inefficient. Although merging does not cost anything in itself, there is an effective cost caused by the consumption of chests (you end up with fewer chests after merging) and the cost difference between larger and smaller chests (shown above). Conclusion According to the analysis, egg chests (dragon egg and radiant egg) provide the best value for money. Radiant egg chests have a stable eggs-per-gems ratio, but the normal egg chests will average to the same over time. Furthermore, many dragon types are available for Coins in the store, or via other means (non-Coin non-Gem purchases, level repeat rewards). Both Moon Dragon and Ice Dragon eggs are found in chests, but buying them from the store may be more effective at times. Thus, it is recommended to sell all non-mystery nest vaults, never merge vaults or chests, and only keep and open the following dragon egg/radiant egg chests: As well as chests containing mystery eggs (ruby or sapphire variety - not tanzanite) obtained from dragon trees or, alternatively, in Super or Mega Nest Vaults. We also advise you to sell nest vaults rather than opening them due to how cost-inefficient they are. ;Safe types These following chest type/cost types will only contain eggs/nests that cannot be bought for Coins, and are therefore cost-safe to keep and open even when their source is not known: * Wooden chests costing 17/51 gems to open: :* Pegasus (from Dragon Trees) * Stone chests costing 12/36 gems to open: :* Tribal (from Topsoil)2 * Red chests costing 17/51 gems to open: :* Midas Duck (from Golden Apples) :* Sapphire Mystery (other sources). * Purple chests costing 12/36 gems to open: :* Life Dragon (from Life Flowers/Trees) :* Butterfly Dragon (Prism Flowers)1 :* Wise Dragons (Glowing Dragon Trees, Amber). * Stone chest costing 30/120 gems to open: :* Ice Dragon * Purple chest costing 30/120 gems to open: :* Moon Dragon. ;Footnotes: * 1 Butterfly Dragon eggs can be obtained from Trinity Domes (Prism flower wonder) * 2 Tribal Dragon eggs can be obtained from Magic Beanstalks (Fruit tree wonder) Note: If your goal is to obtain mid-high level items rather than eggs then i suggest picking your source and merging chests from it into the highest possible level and then opening that. To help you identify these chests Cosmos dragons chests are the only purple padded chest in price band 2, tribal dragon chests are the only stone chests in price band 3 and dragon tree chests are the only wooden chests in price band 5 (*Disclaimer* this is according to the information on the rest of this page which is incomplete), however for the other chest types you will need to manually watch what source it comes from and separate it. Where possible open only Egg Chests, preferably Dragon Egg Chests. Doing this will maximize the value you recieve for spending gems to open chest. Notes * In general: Dragon Egg Chest contains 1 dragon egg of the designated type, Radiant Egg Chest contains up to 4 dragon eggs of the designated type, Dragon Nest Vault contains 1 dragon egg nest of the designated type, HUGE Nest Vault contains 3 dragon egg nests of the designated type. * The different incidental objects increase in value as the chests increase in size. * The same types of locked dragon chests can be merged together, even if they are from different sources. When this happens, contents of the chest/vault convert to whichever chest was used to trigger the merge. * It seems silly that the cost-value of eggs actually dissuades you from merging, which is the entire premise of the game. Maybe they thought we cared more about the incidentals? * It actually costs more to open Radiant egg chests than it does to open the equivalent number of Dragon egg chests even if you merge by 5. For vaults it's the opposite, it costs more to open the equivalent number of dragon egg chests than it does to open vaults. Tips * There are some Dragons which can only be gotten via Dragon Chests, such as Midas Ducks, Life Dragons, Pegasus, or additionally via creating Wonders like Butterfly Dragons, Tribal Dragons, Wise Dragons. * Cosmos Dragons can be gotten via beating any Level repeatedly, but its eggs can also be obtained via opening Dragon Chests specifically from merging Fallen Star of the Ages. The Dragon Egg Chest and Dragon Nest Vault cost 11/55-gems respectively, and look identical to other Purple Padded Chests, therefore it is recommended to separate them from other Dragon Chests to not mix them up. * Dragon Egg Chests/Nest Vaults obtained in Levels are unlocked automatically and can be merged to create an unlocked HUGE Nest Vault. It is thus possible to complete certain Merge Chains easily in Levels as the chests essentially provides high level objects for free. * In Version 2.9.0 it changed how the Dragon Chests system work and the Dragon Chests visuals. Category:Objects Category:Dragon Egg Chests